Secret
by Amortentia Veritaserum
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been having Secret meetings in the library after curfew. Draco has entrusted Hermione with a secret. Will she keep it?


_**A/N: This I wrote a while ago, and I typed it up in an attempt to get through my writers block.**_

_**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own the Wizarding World… The song is Secret by The Peirces.**_

_Got a secret, Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save._

**Library, after Curfew, Secret Meeting #1:**

"Malfoy what are you doing here?" Hermione asked irritably.

"Reading, Granger, It IS a library…" Hermione frowned at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing…." Hermione blushed. Draco was surprised at how beautiful she was. He hadn't really looked at her closely before, not counting the Yule Ball… but he didn't want to think about that.

"What were you going to do?" Draco asked. Hermione was studying the floor. "You can tell me, it'll be our little secret."

"I don't trust you, Malfoy." Hermione whispered. "But… I guess I could tell you…"

_Better lock it in your pocket._

_Taking this one to the grave._

**Library, after Curfew, Secret Meeting #12:**

"You love me?" Draco whispered. "Oh… Hermione…"

"Listen, Draco, I want to learn all about you. You're the most interesting person I've ever met…"

"But you know Potter…"

"I do know Harry, yes…" Hermione crooked her head to the side like she didn't get it. Draco let it drop. "I want to know everything about you."

"Not everything about me is nice, Hermione." Draco whispered.

"I know…" She walked up to him, a little hesitantly, and hugged him.

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said._

**Library, after Curfew, Secret Meeting #17:**

"Look…" Draco lifted up his left sleeve and bore his forearm. "Don't love me, Hermione. I'm on the wrong side."

Hermione was silent, then rose to her tip-toes and brought her lips very close to his. "I won't tell." She whispered. She kissed him.

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead._

**Next Morning, Gryffindor Common Room:**

"I'm telling you, Malfoy is a Deatheater! I'm sure of it!" Harry was ranting again, like he always seemed to be sixth year.

"Harry, really, would Voldemort use a sixteen year old?" Hermione had a little smile on her face, like she thought it was funny.

_Why do you smile _

_Like you've been told a secret?_

"No one would suspect! It's the perfect plan, really!"

"Harry! Honestly! If you really suspect, go to Dumbledore!"

"I can't go to Dumbledore without proof."

"Well that's that then." Hermione said smugly.

"You don't think it's possible at all?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, Harry. It's preposterous."

_Now you're telling lies_

_Cause you have sworn to keep it._

**Dumbledore's Office, One Week Later:**

"Miss Granger, are you absolutely sure there is no way Mr. Malfoy is a deatheater?" Dumbledore said.

"I-I'm sure, P-Professor."

"He hasn't given you any indication to where his loyalty lies?" Dumbledore asked softly, his eyes devoid of their usual twinkle.

"Why would he tell me, Professor?"

_But no one keeps a secret._

Dumbledore smiled and leaned back in his seat. "Just a hunch, Miss Granger, Would you like a Lemon Drop?"

"No Professor."

"Do say hello to Harry for me, Miss Granger. Our mission is coming to a close."

"Yes Professor."

_No one keeps a secret._

She turned to leave.

_Got a secret, Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save._

**Library After Curfew, Secret Meeting #21:**

"You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"Of course not, Draco! I keep my promises!"

"You're a goody-two-shoes, Miss Granger."

"That's why you love me, Mr. Malfoy."

He kissed her.

_Better lock it in your pocket._

_Taking this one to the grave._

**After Sneaking Back to the Gryffindor Common Room:**

"Hermione, Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"The Library." It wasn't a lie.

"Why are you sneaking around like this? What's going on?"

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said._

"Never you mind, Ron Weasley. It's my business."

"Why were you in the library?"

"None of your business!"

"Hermione…"

"Merlin Ronald! Buzz off!"

She slammed her way to the Girl's Dormitory, Ron looking lost behind her.

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead._

**Professor McGonnegal's Office, After Katie Bell:**

"I think it was Malfoy who gave Katie that package."

Hermione stayed silent, as did Ron.

"Mr. Potter! That is a very serious accusation!"

"I _know_ he did it!"

"Do you have any proof?"

"No…"

_Look into my eyes_

_Now you're getting sleepy._

**Library After Curfew, Secret Meeting #22:**

Hermione stood in the library waiting.

"Did you do it?" She demanded the second Draco appeared. The smile slid off his face.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Did you give Katie the necklace?"

_Are you hypnotized_

_By secrets that you're keeping?_

"Hermione…"

_I know what you're keeping._

"Tell me it wasn't you."

_I know what you're keeping._

"I told you everything about me wasn't nice."

_Got a secret, Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save._

**Library After Curfew, Secret Meeting #25:**

"Ron's in the Hospital Wing, poisoned."

"Hermione…"

"Did you do it?"

_Better lock it in your pocket._

_Taking this one to the grave._

"I…I…"

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said._

"Did. You. Do. It?"

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead._

"Not directly…"

"Did you?"

"Yes."

_Got a secret, Can you keep it?_

_Swear this one you'll save._

"I have to tell Dumbledore."

"You can't!"

_Better lock it in your pocket._

_Taking this one to the grave._

"I. Have. To! You've endangered too many people already, Draco!" Hermione's voice was desperate. "You need help."

"I can't let you tell him!" Draco's voice was just as desperate.

_If I show you then I know you_

_Won't tell what I said._

Hermione raised her wand. "Was that a threat Malfoy?"

"Granger, you'll be going nowhere." He answered raising his own wand.

"And are you going to stop me?"

"I must."

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead._

"You wouldn't dare."

"Hermione, please don't do this. Say you won't."

"I have to. It's my duty."

"Hermione…"

_Cause two can keep a secret_

_If one of them is dead._

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled.

"Protego!"

_Cause two can keep a secret…_

Hermione turned to run, her wand raised. Draco raised his wand too.

_If one of us is…_

"AVADA KADAVRA!"

_Dead._


End file.
